


Purple Starlight

by UtaPri_Trash



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Welcomed annoyances, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPri_Trash/pseuds/UtaPri_Trash
Summary: Happy Birthday to Tokiya!Tokiya's not one for celebrations that revolve around himself, and although his redheaded polar opposite knows this he wants to find some way to spend time with his obvious favourite person in the world. And we all know Tokiya can't bring himself to resist his boyfriend's lovable charm.





	Purple Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewritten/slightly extended version of a ficlet I did two years ago on FanFiction called "Lonesome Lake". I didn't intend to do a birthday fic for Tokiya again (I have kind of an accidental tradition for Otoya's, oops) but something wouldn't quit bugging me until I did, so have this little random thing. 
> 
> I'm actually meant to be finishing off something completely different right now, lol.

August 6th. A day for peace. A day for just himself. 

His roommates were busy for the day. His other friends also had shoots to go to. There was absolutely nothing that could bother him for at least the next several hours and by God was he grateful. Grateful for the gentle sounds of the lake lapping at it's banks. The sunlight shining down and making it sparkle with what looked like tiny stars. The shade of the tree he leant against kept him cool and relaxed as he steadily flicked through the individual pages of his book. Yes, the perfect day just for some peace and quiet and time to himself.

Or so he thought.

Just as he (luckily) finished his book and set it aside, he heard an all too familiar calling of his name. And that voice unhelpfully sped up his heartbeat. 

Otoya.

As much as he loved his boyfriend, there were times when he was grateful not having him around. Being a polar opposite couple was often hard for most people, and Tokiya, at first, didn't believe they would be able to work out, but Otoya had gained a knack for proving him wrong. Time and time again. To absolutely no end, it seemed.

"TOKIYAAAAAAAA!!"

Before he had enough time to even prepare himself mentally, a fairly large body crashed into him in a light fit of giggles and when he had the sense to open his eyes, his lap was occupied by one energetic redhead with a dazzling smile to rival the sun rays hitting the water's surface of the lake. Arms wrapped around his neck from the still giggling redhead before he bent his head and nuzzled into the crook of Tokiya's neck with a contented sigh.

He paused for a brief moment to allow Tokiya's own arms to wrap around his middle in return before lifting his head with shining eyes and that dazzling grin. "I've missed you!"

"I thought you were out at photoshoots all day like the others, is Kotobuki-san back too?"

Otoya shook his head. "Nope, just me!" His expression then puzzled into a frown. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Of course he was happy to see his bubbly little lover, however he would've preferred the peace. "I just wasn't expecting you back until later on, is all" Tokiya gave him a peck to the bridge of his nose for extra measure so Otoya would believe him and rid his mind of even the smallest doubts. Not that Tokiya believed he would be doubted anyway. "How'd you know I'd be out here anyway?"

"Silly Tokiya~ I know you~" Otoya purred, shifting himself to comfortably sit in the space between his boyfriend's legs and cuddling into his frame with another contented sigh released when he was settled to his liking. "Besides! I wanted to spend your birthday with you!"

"Otoya, now you know I'm not one for-"

"Not one for parties and stuff, I know, I know. I promise I haven't done anything like that this time, honest Tokiya, honest! I just wanted to keep you company and be a good boyfriend to you..." he trailed off shyly and Tokiya couldn't help the tiny smirk that crossed his lips. Honestly, Otoya didn't know just how irresistibly cute he was at times.

"Now who's being the silly one?" He teased the boy in his arms with a small chuckle when Otoya's cheeks dusted with a light blush and he tried to bury his face to hide it. "You're already a good boyfriend to me, you always have been. Despite some things I'd rather not mention..." 

Walking in on Reiji and Otoya surrounded by empty bottles of various alcohols - Otoya hiccupping and looking like he was about to pass out while Reiji kept claiming he wasn't drunk enough yet and kept trying to push a half full bottle toward his kouhai - had not been a fun sight and Tokiya had immediately put an end to their senpai's shenanigans. He'd then had to catch Otoya from falling when the boy had attempted to stand and walk over to him. As soon as he'd felt Tokiya's warmth he'd fallen asleep pressed up against him. Reiji had started laughing like a madman. Tokiya had finished that night by kicking Reiji out to find someone else to pester in his drunken state, clear away the mess he'd been welcomed to, and had crawled into bed with Otoya shifting in his subconsciousness to lay half on top of him.

Tokiya shook his head at the memory, dismissing it. It hadn't been Otoya's fault, it'd definitely been Reiji's and Tokiya was still slightly irked by the situation. Otoya had always been the type who was eager to please, not one hundred percent realising how gullible he could be sometimes.

"Tokiya?" Otoya's voice roused him back to reality and he looked down at the crimson eyes that were beginning to cloud with tiredness. "Happy Birthday, I love you~" his sweet, thickened voice chimed out cutely as he stretched up to kiss Tokiya's cheek before sliding back down and finally letting his eyes close.

Tokiya didn't know if he'd fallen asleep instantly, but he replied for good measure just in case. "Thank you Otoya, I love you too" Pressing a kiss to red locks and slightly tightening his embrace, Tokiya leant back against the tree he sat by, taking a glance at the now setting sun and smiled. He could hear Otoya's soft, quiet breathing and feel the puffs of air against his collarbone. Tokiya couldn't help but watch his partner sleep in the peacefulness of the evening.

He was honestly so blessed to be as lucky as he was having all of Otoya's romantic love to himself. He knew he didn't deserve him, at all, but nonetheless he was extremely and eternally grateful for the energetic, bubbly redheaded idol being able to exist in his life.

 


End file.
